It's Max
by NothingButAWriter
Summary: The flock finally defeated Itex, and was hoping to move back to their house in Colorado. That is because Max is captured by the School and brainwashed. What will happen now? Is she under their control? Or will the Flock bring back the real Max? Read if you like. No bad comments please. (Set after Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Max, when are we gonna eat?" Angel asks me.

"Well fly down soon, just wait," I tell her.

The flock and I were all high up in the sky just traveling back to our old home in Colorado. We already defeated Itex, so we're guessing that it's safe to stay there now.

"Maaaax, I'm hungrrrrryyyyy. Can we go eat? Oh how about burgers? Wait never mind I think i feel like eating fish. Is there a sushi place? I never had sushi. It looks really good. It uses raw fish though which is reall-."

"NUDGE!" the rest of us yell. She sticks her tongue out at us and stops talking.

We all fly in silence for a bit longer until Fang says, "Hey Max, let's stop here. I think everyone is gonna die of hunger."

I chuckle for a bit the say, "Okay everyone, time for a food break."

I dive down towards a covered forest, and the rest of the flock follows my action.

We all land somewhat gracefully and split into groups. Iggy and Gazzy go search for some stuff to make a fire. Fang and Nudge go look in the nearby town for food with some extra cash we have. Angel and I also go into the town to look for some supplies we may need for later. "Meet back here in an hour," I tell them all.

They nod and we head off.

An hour soon rolls around and we all appear back to our meeting point. Gazzy and Iggy managed to find a few matches and a bunch or twigs for firewood. Nudge and Fang brought back a bunch of burgers from McDonald's, and some sushi. I think. Angle and I bought some backpacks and blankets with a few other snacks to go.

We quickly munched at our food and rested for tomorrow to come.

I was on watch when a noise cam from a bush.

"You guys, wake up. Slowly," i instruct them, "Wait for my signal, then do an U&A."

Fang and Iggy slowly sit up while the younger ones pretend to be asleep. Then a group of flyboys jump us from all sides.

"GO!" i yell.

The younger ones were high in the sky, while Iggy, Fang, and I were about to take off.

Iggy and Fang make it to the others, but im still pretty close to the ground.

"MAX!" Fang calls out to me, "Behind you!"

I don't have time to react. I turn around and am ready to kill this flyboy, then suddenly there is s metal rod crashing against the side of my head. My vision starts to blur, and i start to feel really wobbly.

"MAX!"

"MAX!"

"MAX!"

"MA-"

I black out.

** Is it good? Do you like it? Well Review, Follow And Favorite.**

**- Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Maximum," says a man when I am finally able to open my eyes.

My eyes automatically open, and my senses snap into place. The smell of hospital attacks my nose, and the sight of white walls, a single door, and a large mirror greets my vision. I look down at myself to see that i am handcuffed to a hospital bed, and it feels like my wings were strapped to my back.

"How are you feeling?" asks the man.

"Oh I'm fiiiine. I just loooove waking up to the sight of a random old man and being held captive in a room. How are you?" I answered/ asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I do not like your tone Maximum," he says abruptly.

"Well I don't like being stuck in this room. I guess we both don't get what we want," I snap back at him.

The man just sighs, and writes something on his clip board that he's holding.

After a while I suddenly ask, "why am I here?"

"Well you see Maximum-"

"Max," I correct.

"-you are so far the best experiment we have, and we still have many tests we need to run."

I stay silent.

_This can't be happening, _I think to myself. We already destroyed all of the schools and Itex. What more do they want?

Then three other white coats and five erasers.

"Just five of you? I'm hurt. You can't think that I'm thaaat bad, can you?" I say mockingly to the erasers.

One of them just growls while the others get into a place of the room. There's one against each wall of this four-sided room, and an extra one leaning against the door. The white coats surround me on the table. One of the white coats wheeled in a small table holding an assortment of torture tools.

"So since you have always been so uncooperative during every test, we plan to try a new approach," informs the old man.

The other white coats start to sort through their tools and one finally holds up a giant needle.

"Ready to proceed sir," says the white coat to the old creep who first entered the room.

"Proceed," he orders.

They then insert the needle into my arm and inject some weird red stuff into my body. Within seconds, I black out.

** How was that? Did you guys like the story?**

** Review, Favorite, Follow  
**

**- Kayla**


End file.
